Defying Heaven's Plan
by Samishii Kamisama
Summary: Modern High School Life/Modeling AU in which Castiel is the son of a very powerful CEO and Model. Defying his parents, he moves into a public school during his senior year where he meets a certain someone that will change his views on life. Even though he planned to pave his own way through life, parents have different plans for him. Destiel Pairing,some lemons, and drama!
1. Chapter 1

**So this is my first Supernatural/Destiel** **fan fiction and i hope you enjoy it! Please review and tell me how I'm doing. I'll try to update this story two times per week, but I make no promises so bear with me please!**

 **Enjoy!**

An overwhelming chill swept up through the dark brown haired teenager as he sat in his car, pondering how transferring in as a senior to Memento High School was going to treat him. His family was very well off, his mother a successful model who traveled often, and his father was the CEO of Divine Hotels. Both of his parents had earned famed which made them very busy in their everyday life. It was even a shock that his own mother hadn't aborted him in order to continue work. However he saw no difference seeing as how from his infancy, he had always been in the care of nannies. He realized of course that his only reason for have been born was because his "father" needed an heir to continue on his legacy through blood.

Looking at his clock and noticing that the time came closer to his grand appearance, he decided to step out of his Tesla Model S, his father had complained on his choice of car but of course had not cared enough to do anything about it. He stood in the parking lot, black fit pants with an Armani Exchange belt, and a button up shirt, covered up with a vest from Armani as well. He didn't fathom why his parents spent such a ridiculous amount of money on these clothes, but of course he had to represent the family and that meant dressing the part. But he couldn't complain since he looked very handsome along with his unruly dark brown hair and his light blue eyes. His mother had definitely passed on some good traits on to him, if he wanted to the door to modeling was wide open, waiting for him to enter.

He took a deep sigh, clearing his head while at the same time not noticing the old Impala parking next to his car. As he finally conjured up the courage to move forward with this decision he opened his eyes and strides forward when he was met by a car door, sending him to the ground. Before he was able to process what had happened, he heard an alluring voice calling out to him, "Hey man are you alright?". Being able to see nothing but green eyes, he stayed silent trying to get a clearer focus on the man's face, but before he could he heard the bell for school and quickly got up while cleaning his dirtied pants and ran off for fear of being late. All he could hear as he ran was the man shouting out to him, but he didn't catch what he was saying and decided to keep running.

Upon reaching the room which he was assigned to for first period, he sat down at the seat which was at the farthest corner of the room in order to avoid interaction with people. He noticed how the boys an girls alike looked at him due to his clothing, and he hated it. The boys would grow to hate him, while the girls would long to make him theirs for his money. That's why he never really got along with people, and now his social skills were at rock bottom. If anyone tried to interact with him, he would simply put a hand in front of himself to imply his unwanted interaction. As he sat down, finally being past the sea of people, he took a deep breath and reached out to his side to get his supplies out of his bag. Only he didn't have his messenger bag. The bag itself was Calvin Klein so he had no doubt someone would steal it, not that it bothered him since he could easily get a new one, but he didn't want to appear as the obnoxious rich kid that didn't even bother to bring anything to school on the first day.

As he sighed and looked out the window contemplating the fate he had created for himself, he heard a loud thump on his desk, "You left this on the floor when you ran off, lucky for you we have the same class." He looked up to green eyes which was accompanied by some slim fit washed out jeans, a black t-shirt, and a leather jacket to top it all off. His face looked very masculine for someone being the same age as him, and his hair was a little lighter than his. "Dean Winchester, what's your name?" Being taken aback by the sudden question, he stayed stumped for a few seconds before answering, "Castiel, Casteil Goldsmith." Dean gave a cocky smirk, "Goldsmith eh, now where have I heard that name before?" Castiel looked horrified, he was already going to be figured out and class was barely about to start, "Ah I got it, your-"

"Okay class, sit down and let's get this hellish year over with."

At the entrance of the teacher, all the students sat down, and to Castiel's horror Dean sat down right next to him giving him a huge grin, 'This is going to be a long year.'

After first period ended, Castiel followed his schedule throughout the day and was a tad relief yet sad when he noticed he only had Dean for first period. Dean had been the only person to introduce himself and that's more than anyone else did. Castiel was heading to his last class of the day, which just so happened to be his Latin class. As he sat down in the same spot as every other class, towards the back and to the right edge, he looked aimlessly out of the window waiting for the starting bell to ring.

As he drifted off into his thoughts, he felt a hand wrap around his shoulder, and as he turned around ever so suddenly his lips came into contact with something soft. Adjusting his eyes, he realized that the softness he had contacted was Dean's own lips and turned a deep shade of red from embarrassment as he pulled away, covering his mouth with his hand. He noticed Dean just started laughing and sat down next to him as the bell rang, and class started.

Class had ended, and as he packed his belongings into his messenger bag and got out of his seat he noticed that Dean appeared to be chatting up some girls from class, 'So he's one of those guys huh'. Castiel walked out of the classroom heading towards his car. As he was about to open his door to get in, he felt someone jump on his back which caused him to fall flat on the side of his car. "oops, sorry man didn't think you'd be that week". As Castiel got himself off the side he noticed Dean was the one who smothered him, "I didn't exactly expect for someone to jump on my back Dean." Dean expressed a huge grin on his face, "I finally remembered where I heard Goldsmith before, it's the last name of that really famous model huh? Aren't you a lucky fella to have the same name." Casteil was taken aback, did Dean really not know, he guessed Dean really didn't pay attention to the fashion world. "Yes, I am very fortunate." Dean's smile diminished a bit, "You have a really odd way of talking to people you know." Castiel did know this, and let out a long sigh, "Yes I know, I am socially inept at human relationships." Dean began to laugh, and Castiel could not find the reason for such laughter, 'Is something the matter?" Dean looked at the blue eyed boy, "Well yea, you're never going to survive high school if you act like that." Casteil frowned, he had already made this assumption, but now someone else had noticed this fact as well, "I'll tell you what, I'll look after you buddy." Castiel was shocked and confused by the sudden offer, "I'll be just fine Dean." Dean let out a chuckle, "Dude, you gotta let me make it up to ya, both for the door and the kiss." At the words Castiel began to blush again remembering sensation and noticed that Dean's smile stretched from ear to ear, "So friends?" Casteil pondered his answer for a few seconds before deciding that perhaps having someone to converse with during school hours wouldn't be so bad, "Very well Dean Winchester, we're friends. "

 **Hope you like it so far, the story will get pretty dramatic/lovey** **dovey later on, so bear with me!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Well, here's a** **little early present from me to you, long car rides leave me with plenty of time to write, so I though why not. Can't promise the next chapter will come out as fast as this. It really depends on my inspiration/ work load. But anyway this chapter we get a little bit steamy so I hope you enjoy that. Ah you may have noticed I tend to leave things at a cliffhanger so be warn!**

 **Enjoy!**

It had been two months since Castiel had begun his new life at Memento High, and thanks to Dean, his transition was made a whole lot easier. Dean had tried to introduce him to new people, which he disliked but in the end agreed. At that time, he didn't know that Dean was referring to his younger brother Sam, who was still in Intermediate school. Castiel liked Sam, the kid was very kind and vey polite, a huge difference to his older brother. When Castiel asked Dean about him meeting new people, Dean just said that Sam was the only other person he needed to know. Castiel didn't mind at all. Halloween was coming up fast and Castiel wondered if Dean and Sam had plans, and if not he decided he would invite them to his place for a horror movie marathon.

Castiel walked out of his Tesla, today's outfit consisted of faded out gray pants, Louis Vuitton Shoes, and a plain white Calvin Klein shirt. Dean had told him to tone it down a bit on the dressing, and he tried the best he could. His parents refused to buy him clothes that weren't brand name. Although, he did switch up the messenger bag to an Armani backpack since Dean stated the bag was uncool.

Castiel walked into first period and noticed Dean had been running late, perhaps he was sick, he decided to give him a call after school was over.

Castiel had arrived to his last class and noticed what a huge drag school was without Dean there to keep him company. As the Latin lecture dragged on, Castiel wondered what would have been of him had Dean never approached him on the first day. As the bell rang Castiel stood up and began to pack his stuff into his backpack and walked out into the hall towards his car. As he was about to enter the parking area, he noticed that he was being followed by a group of guys from school. Deciding to ignore them and walk faster, he noticed that the boys began to run until one grabbed hold of his right arm holding him tightly, "You're not going anywhere, especially now that Dean isn't here to stop us." Castiel was confused, what was going one here, "What do you want?" Castiel asked in a very stoic voice, which only pissed of his assailants even more. "Hmmmm let's see, how about you give us all the money in your wallet along with your backpack." Castiel was more than confused at this point, his social skills had really failed him now, "There is no reason for me to hand these over to you." The assailants gave Castiel a smirk and before he knew it, someone had directed a punch towards his face when it was stopped midair by a strong hand. "What the?!" Castiel looked back to see Baltzahar, his personal bodyguard that was supposed to have stopped watching over him, guess his parents went against his wishes. "Now boys, if you all don't walk away from Mr. Goldsmith I'm afraid I'll have to teach you all a lesson." Baltzahar smiled grimly looking the boys in the eyes which caused them to flinch and walk away in a hurry. "What are you doing here?" Baltzahar looked at Castiel and smiled, "My job sir, I was instructed to keep a close eye on you anytime you left your apartment and only intervene in a dire case, as wished by your parents." Castiel frowned, but he knew that his parents were right, at least they were in this sense, "Very well, continue as you were doing up till now." Baltzahar grinned and walked towards his own car, a black Toyota Suburban, "Very well sir, if you need anything at all feel free to call me." Castiel shook his head, he hoped he wouldn't need his help again.

After the unpleasant incident, Castiel remembered about Dean and gave him a call. The phone rang and rang and rang, and finally on the sixth ring, he heard an answer, "Helloo.." It was Dean's voice and it sounded pained, "Hey Dean, are you not feeling well? Do you need some medicine?" He heard Dean coughing on the other side of the phone, struggling to speak, "Damn Cas, you picked a good time to call…. Sam's gone on a long field trip and I'm stuck here alone without shit!" Castiel felt bad for Dean, knowing that his mother was deceased and his dad travelled a lot due to work, "Give me your address and I'll go look after you." Dean took a deep sigh, "No man, I don't want you to see my living conditions." Castiel didn't care for that, all he wanted was for Dean to feel better, "If you so desire, I can pick you up and take you to my apartment and look after you there?" Castiel waited what felt like an eternity for an answer until he finally heard Dean give his approval. Dean sent a meeting point for Castiel, and he was off.

Castiel had arrived at Betty's Diner as Dean had instructed him too, and right outside in the parking lot as he said he would be, Dean was waiting outside. As Castiel came out of the car to greet Dean, he noticed the bad state he was in and rushed him in his car, putting the small duffle bag in the back. Castiel sped towards his apartment and called up his private physician to come over and take a look at Dean. All Castiel had to do now was get to his apartment as quickly as possible.

Castiel drove up One-Ten Apartments and parked his car in the parking structure, once he had turned of his car, he proceeded to get Dean's bag and open the door to take Dean out. "Dean, we're here we just need to get to the elevator, can you handle that?". Dean looked up at Castiel only to see his face was blurred, "If you help me, I might make it." Dean gave a small smirk, but Castiel knew better and quickly hoisted Dean on his shoulder and headed towards the elevator, "Hey Cas, you smell really nice." Castiel looked towards Dean face, only to see him with his head down, "Thank you, It's Chanel Blue." Dean let out a chuckle, "You damn label queen." Castiel smiled, as he pushed the button for the elevator, "Cas, you have really soft lips man." Castiel began to blush, no expecting this to come out of Dean's mouth, he wondered if this sort of conversation was the social norm, "Thank you, you're lips are soft as well." The elevator door dinged announcing it's arrival and both man stepped inside. Castiel lived at the very top floor of the 23 story apartment complex. As they were waiting Dean leaned his body in closer to Castiel which made him worry, "Dean are you alright?" Dean stayed quiet. The elevator door dinged announcing their arrival to the floor. As quickly as he could, Castiel lead Dean towards the only door in the entire floor and opened it to reveal a huge studio which occupied the space of the entire apartment floor. Once entering, the living room was visible, having a plasma screen television the covered the entire dimension of the back wall. The sofa seemed to be placed like a pit in the middle of the living room with a crystal like coffee table. The kitchen was to the left of the living room. It appeared to be one of those fancy kitchens you see in movies with every possible kitchen appliance one could think off. Castiel waked past to a door which lead to his bedroom. The bedroom was huge, with a king size bed in the center, a desk in front of the window and of course an entertainment station with every possible game station and television. "Dean, I'm going to lay you down in bed since it's the only one in the apartment okay." Dean shrugged, he felt hotter than usual which made Castiel worry. "Okay, just lay down, I'll get you some water." As Castiel lowered Dean onto the edge of his bed he felt a hand lower him down until his face was mere centimeters from Dean. "Dean, I have to go get you some water-" Before he could finish talking he felt a tug on his head drawing him in to a kiss. Dean wouldn't let go of Castiels head and initiated the two into a full blown make out session until they had to part for air. Both breathing heavily, Dean more so being sick, looked at each other until Dean began to strip Castiel of his shirt. With the shirt off, Dean began to slowly place kisses starting from Castiel's lips, to his neck, reaching down to his naval when he was stopped in his tracks by Castiel's pants. Making fast work of them, Dean left Castiel's pants on the floor clearly exposing the young mans' excitement that was all but apparent, "He you're pretty packed down there to huh Cas." Dean had said with a smirk, while grabbing hold of Castiel's member through his boxers. "Dean, I feel strange…" Dean continued to rub the member until he noticed it had become fully erected and decided to free it from it's restraints. "Gaah Dean, stop…It's too weird…" Castiel was barely able to speak through the sensation when he felt Dean enclose him with his mouth which sent him over the edge. Dean had swallowed the entire load that Castiel let out, then laughed, "Wow Cas you were really pent up weren't you?" Before Castiel had a chance to defend himself, the chime to his apartment rang loud and clear. "The doctor is here, I'll return momentarily." With that, Castiel left a delusional fever stricken Dean licking his lips, wanting more of what he had just tasted.

 **Hope you enjoyed that, it's only going to get steamier from here on out. Please review,** **let** **me know how I'm doing! Thank you!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys, it's been a while I know, I'm sorry! But enjoy this chapter, some Destiel mentions not that much yet, I will work up to it have faith in me. I will be moving the plot along in this chapter so I hope you enjoy the direction the story is going with! Please review and let me know how I'm doing! Enjoy!**

Once the doctor had examined Dean and given him something for his fever, Castiel waved the doctor goodbye and told him to bill his parents. To that, the doctor waved goodbye and Castiel headed back to the bedroom to watch over Dean, the past moments rapidly moving through his mind. Were Dean's actions due to his illness, or was he actually serious about it? He hoped it was the first case, Castiel was not one for emotions and Dean having any for him was making him rather nervous.

Deciding to push the thoughts to the back of his head, Castiel went to the living room and decided to turn on some music and headed to the kitchen to prepare some chicken soup for Dean. As the preparations was done, he left the soup on the stove leaving it to fully cook and headed to the bedroom to check Dean's temperature he was shocked to see him sitting up on the bed, "Dean, you really should lay back down.." Dean looked towards him smiling, "Hey Cas, sorry for knocking out on you in the elevator, didn't mean to have you carry me in here." Castiel looked at him a tad confused 'Dean didn't remember anything that had occurred within the apartment complex' . Relieved, Castiel calmed down and sat down next to Dean, "Open your mouth." Dean looked at him with a looked of other confusion and maybe even a slight blush? Castiel held the thermometer in front of Dean's face, "Ohhhh." There it was again, a slight blush again, but why? After taking Dean's temperature and noticing how it had gone down, they both decided to eat the soup.

It was the following morning, and Dean was up fairly early to Castiel's surprise. "Hey Cas, Ima head out, Sammy's gonna be home soon so I gotta go or he'll worry. Thanks a lot for everything man, I owe you big time!" Castiel was still half asleep and figured he was dreaming, and merely waved Dean goodbye.

Waking up to pure silence Castiel got up in a panic and ran towards his bedroom only to check that Dean was not there. He immediately called Dean on his cellphone, the ringing tone only making him more stressed until finally he heard his answer, "Hey Cas, what's up?" Letting out a breath he hadn't known he was holding, Castiel took a while to respond, "Cas you okay?" Castiel sighed softly, "Yea I'm fine, I just became a little worried when I didn't see you this morning" He heard Dean laughing on the other end of the phone, "Cas I saw you this morning telling you I was leaving!" Castiel was quiet for a moment, "That wasn't a dream, was it?" Dean let out a chuckle and Castiel could tell that Dean was grinning ear to ear on the other side of the phone, "Pretty sure it wasn't Cas, anyway I'm perfect thanks to you!" Castiel let out a soft smile, "That's great, I guess I'll see you in school tomorrow." "Alright Cas, see ya!"

As he hanged up his phone, Castiel felt the loneliness of his apartment now that Dean wasn't there. He decided it best to do something productive and headed of to the shower, he hoped he could have Dean visit him more often now, not just when he was sick. Castiel found himself smiling, stripping off his clothes to get into the shower he turned on the showerhead head to lukewarm water. As he lathered and rinsed his lower body, thoughts of Dean taking him into his mouth popped into his head which cause his lower region to swell. Castiel wondered what was wrong with him, to be having such thoughts of the only true friends he ever had he couldn't believe himself. No matter how much he didn't want to get off from Dean's image, he couldn't help it. Thoughts rushed into his head, wondering what Dean meant to him, and if he meant anything to Dean. As he finished jerking off, he cleaned himself off and headed towards his room to put on some briefs and ruffled his hair through his towel to damp it off. As he was walking towards his closet, he heard a familiar ringtone, it was his mother.

"Hello?"

"Castiel darling, how are you?"

"I'm fair mother."

"That's good sweetheart, listen we have to talk I'll drop by your apartment in a couple minutes okay?"

"Mother I've told you to give me more notice when you decide to visit."

"Now now Castiel stop being so moody and open the door for your mother."

"You really never cease to amaze me."

Castiel hung up the phone and headed to the door, and undid all the locks. Upon opening the door, he noticed that his mother had failed to inform him that she was going to be bringing in a guest. As he noted that, he came to the realization that he was wearing nothing but briefs, "Excuse my current presence, my mother failed to inform me that she would be bringing a guest along." The man next to his mother simply held a smile, which is Castiel were to be honest it was a tad bit creepy. "Oh but that's no problem at all, if anything this is perfect." Castiel looked at the man confused as he walked over and placed a hand on Castiel's pecks, slowly going lower to his legs to Castiel's disturbance. "Oh Lillith his body is even better than anything I could have imagined!" Castiel gave a questioning look to his mother only to see her grin, "So do you think you can get him into the business?" Castiel immediately frowned as his mother spoke, "What business are you talking about?" To that both smiled and gave Castiel a simultaneous answer, "Modeling!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

"So before we talk about any of this modeling business, who are you?" The man gave a small chuckle, much to Castiel's dismay, "Well how rude of me, here I am already touching the merchandise and I haven't even introduced myself." His words gave a chill down Castiel's spin, that guy was majorly creepy. "I call myself Crowley Burns, and I just so happen to be Lilith's agent." Before he had a chance to respond, he saw his mother come close, "Castiel you are in the prime of your age, and before you lose those good looks of yours, you should really take advantage of them!" Castiel gave a loud sigh, he knew that if he didn't comply with his mother's request his allowance would be cut, "What kind of modeling will I have to do?" To his words both Lilith and Crowley smiled, "Some underwear, fashion, big brands, only the top works for you boy." Castiel sighed, his face would become know worldly just like his mothers, "Very well, just contact me when you need me." Castiel noticed a suspicious look between his mother and his new "agent" giving them a questioning eyes, "Well your first job and debut is in about an hour so let's get to it!" Castiel's jaw dropped, he didn't expect his new job to start so soon, "So my mother gets that habit from you does she?" Crowley smirked, "I guess she does, but she's a tad worse." Castiel sighed, it seemed that's all he's been doing lately, "So what is this first gig going to be for?" Lilith and Crowley both got up, "We'll talk about that in the limo downstairs, oh and by the way boy, we'll have to get you a penthouse on the upper scale part of town before your debut." Castiel followed them out to the elevator, "It's not like I have a say in it anyway."

 **Hope you guys enjoyed that, the story will only be getting more** **interesting** **from now! Model Castiel I hope you guys will** **enjoy that** **as much as I am writing it. I am currently working on a new Destiel** **fanfiction, so hopefully I can get that up pretty soon. Anyway thanks for reading, I'll try to update sooner this time!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys, sorry it's been a while but here is the continuation and there's more to come! I read the reviews and in response, the** **fix** **is still a high school au but also a modeling au. I was building up to the main plot of the story that will flow with the high school setting. I will alter the summary though so there is no further confusion. Also, sorry if reactions between the characters seem odd or incorrect but since I have no** **experience** **in this area I'm going off with what I can. I will try to update on a** **weekly** **basis and I'm also** **coming** **up with a new Destiel fanfic that I hope to post soon! Anyway thanks for reading and please** **review** **to let me know how I'm doing! Thank you! Enjoy!**

"So tell me, what exactly is this job that I have to do today?" Casteil asked both his mother and Crowley in the limousine that had been on the road for half an hour.

"Well boy, Lilith tells me how you prefer Calvin Klein over a variety of brands so I got you some underwear modeling gig."

Castiel looked shocked and a bit disturbed, "Underwear, you can't be serious.."

"Dead serious hunny, and what's the matter you got that striking body to work with."

"There's no getting out of this, is there?"

Crowley gave a low chuckle, "No boy, just relax and enjoy the experience. Of course the other models there will be nothing but eye candy for you."

Castiel sighed, and decided it would be best to remain silent for the remainder of the time.

.

.

.

Castiel wasn't sure where they were exactly, but he noticed it was a studio, and upon walking in he saw the giant white drape surrounded by a wide range of photography equipment. Besides the drapes, the room remained in a dim lighting but that didn't seem to bother anyone. Castiel stayed looking at his surroundings when he felt a tug on his arm, "Yes?" A young man with dark brown hair had grabbed hold of him, but more noticeable than that was the fact that he was in nothing but some briefs and boy did he have a body.

"You're the newbie am I right?"

"Yea, I guess I am."

The man smiled at him, stretching out his hand in the suggestion of a handshake which Castiel took, "The names Michael, lets get along mate."

"Castiel, and sounds like a plan."

Michael gave him a smirk, "Good now that we're acquainted let's get you stripped down and into some briefs."

Castiel raised and eyebrow at him, "I believe I can handle that much, just tell me where to get changed."

Michael let out a soft sigh, "Fine Fine, just go straight to the door on the right side and turn left at the intersection and you'll find a room with your name and the stuff ya gotta wear. Now you need a guide?"

Castiel began to walk away slowly, still looking back at him, "I'll be fine, thank you."

Castiel was able to find the room just find, and in the room he noticed there was only one item for him to wear. They were some black briefs with red strips on the edge of them with a red logo on top of the strips. He wasn't going to deny that they were definitely to his liking and now he just had to pose in them. Immediately, Castiel stripped down and removed all clothing and simply placed on the CK briefs. As he was admiring his figure in the mirror, he heard a knock on the door, "Sir it's 5 minutes to your shooting time are you ready?" Castiel headed towards the door to open it and noticed a red headed woman standing in front of the doorway, "Do I just head out like this?" The woman gave a small laugh, "Well I don't think you're supposed to cover up for the shoot, but if you do need anything else my name's Charlie and I'll be happy to get you anything." Castiel gave her a soft smile, "Thanks, I guess I'll get out there now." Charlie gave a smile, "good luck, knock em dead handsome!"

.

.

.

The session went without a hitch, Casteil was put into different provocative poses by himself, with some female models, and even some shots with Michael. Castiel would lie if he said he didn't feel a little bit embarrassed but if he was going to make it in the modeling world, then he had to show his confidence even if he had to fake it. After the session was over, the photographers thanked the models for their wonderful work and proclaimed the end of the shoot. Castiel walked back to his dressing room and proceeded to change back into the regular clothes he came in with. As he was putting his shows on, he noticed a piece of paper was slipped under his door. Once fully dressed, he went over to investigate the note and noticed that it contained the name Michael and a set of numbers with a heart on the end. When Castiel opened the door, there was no one there. As he headed back to the main room to look for the individual, he heard someone yelling his name, "Castiel hunny, it's time to go back hurry along now!" Without having the chance to talk to Michael, Castiel followed his mother and Crowley back to the limousine and they headed back to his apartment.

.

.

.

The ride back consisted on Castiel being congratulated for being all but a natural and truly inheriting his mothers skills. Aside, his living situation was also discussed and a studio was being searched for him and as soon as one that was acceptable was found then the moving process would begin. Castiel objected to nothing and just wanted to return to his current studio in order to rest. His only light was that he would soon return to school where no one even bated and eye to him.

.

.

.

.

A week went by, and it was all but uneventful. Castiel enjoyed this simple lifestyle and the new friendships he had made. Dean had introduced him to a new friend Benny, the boy was the same age as them, but his beard and figure made him look as if he was in his early twenties. Castiel liked Benny, he was very down to Earth and as many of his colleagues state, "chill". They had gone out along with Dean and Sam and would go out to eat at different joints or Benny's house. When the Friday came along, they all noticed that Halloween was coming up the following week and Benny had come up with an idea.

"All I'm saying is that we should throw a little party boys. I mean can you imagine it girls and boys all in some damn sexy outfits getting drunk and high of their minds. It's heaven I tell you!"

Dean gave Benny a concerned look, "Even if that did sound like a good idea, we have no place to throw the party at, oh and the fact that none of us can even buy alcohol!"

Castiel and Sam just looked at the two arguing about the situation, noticing how Dean's look began to soften meaning he was beginning to be convinced. "Fine fine, so alcohol is not a problem, but where are we even going to throw a party? There are adults everywhere!"

"Not my place." Castiel spoke out loud and noticed Dean, Benny, and Sam just staring at him blankly. "I mean, I live alone on the top floor so I doubt we'll have any disturbances."

Benny put an arm on Castiels shoulder, "Hell yea now that's a perfect plan, now we just gotta get the alcohol and find some hookups for the other stuff and we'll be all set!"

Dean sighed in resignation, "I guess me and Same will be in charge of decorations and invitations."

Castiel smiled, "I'll handle the catering."

All three looked at him with shock, "Catering?"

Dean shook Cas, "There's no need for catering just some pizzas and chips is more than sufficient!"

"But what if people get hungry?"

"Cas! Chips and Pizza is enough, promise me you won't get anything more than that.."

Castiel looked Dean with a defeated look, "I promise"

"Good, now how about we head down to the Roadhouse and eat some burgers, I'm starving!"

All three agreed with Dean and they all headed to grab a bite. Castiel couldn't stop thinking about how for the first time in his life he had friends with which he was going to throw a party with. 'Halloween' he thought, 'I wonder what I should dress up as….'

 **Hope you guys are enjoying the story so far, things are only going to get more** **interesting** **from here on out! Until next time!**


End file.
